Indrala
•4% Zenshō •3% Other 6% Irreligious 3% Other religion | ethnic_group = 82% Indralans | ethnic_other = 5% Kyo 3% Dinh 3% Bianjie 2% Phra 2% Kunihito 1% Utari 2% Other ethnicity | demonym = Indralan | regime = Parliamentary constitutional monarchy | governing_body = Grand Assembly | HoStitle = Emperor | HoSname = Jianxiao Emperor | CoGtitle = Chief Minister | CoGname = Shi Yiguang Lotus Party | area = 1,590,300 km² | population = 99,642,406 (4346) | est_date = 1st June 1938 | ind_from = Aloria | ind_date = 19th January 1930 | ind_rec = 28th May 1938 | currency = Indralan Shapir (INS) | timezone = GMT +7 | summer_time = GMT +8 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +30 | Internet TLD = .yi | organizations = | gdp_total = 5,484,550,210,353 INS | gdp_capita = 55,604 INS |flag_caption = Yu Dynasty Flag|coa_caption = Imperial Seal of the Sun Clan}}Indrala (Indralan: 瑩大磖國; Yingdala), formally known as the State of Indrala (Indralan: 瑩大磖國; Yingdala Guo), is an island nation lying between the eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. Generally, Indralans consider their nation to be part of southern Dovani however the country is often grouped alongside Seleya, such as in the World Congress. Indrala emerged as one of the world's earliest civilizations, in the fertile valleys of Jiaozhi and the Ma-Gan River Delta in Shu and Han. Indrala was first unified into a single state in 950. Since then, Indrala has expanded, fractured, and re-unified numerous times. Indrala is recognized as one of the top four economies in the world. Indrala's export-focused economy is the largest in Dovani and Seleya. Etymology The name 'Yingdala' means jade-like large, towering rock and is a description of the island itself which is extremely mountainous. Furthermore, the term is used to describe the nation as being both beautiful and prosperous. 'Indrala' is a Luthorianised version of the term, coined by the first Luthorian-speaking individuals to make contact with the nation. History With thousands of years of continuous history, Indrala is one of the world's oldest civilizations. In general, the history of Indrala can be split into four eras: the pre-historic era, the ancient era, the colonial era and the modern era. Written records about the modern era are common and for this reason, information about this period is far more plentiful and considerably less disputed. Meanwhile, contemporary archeology and academic findings frequently change the consensus view on Indralan history. Geography Indrala is considered to be the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a subcontinent in its own right. The island of Indrala lies in the Schismatic Sea. It is separated from the Dovani continent by the Gulf of Wiggelsworth. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. ]] ]] The northwestern part of the island contains the largest mountain range in the country, the Anle Range. Mount Tiandi, the second highest mountain in the country, is located in the northern part of the Anle mountain range, rising 3,922 meters. The Anle mountains allmost entirely occupy the central regions of Indrala, with the highest point Mount Gao, reaching 6,524 metres above sea level. To the east of the Anle range is the large Baitian Valley, with the dry Tebie Desert in the northeast. To the east of the valley rises the Song Mai coastal mountain range The narrow, flat coastal lowlands extend from northeast to the Ma-Gan River basin. Generally the coastal strip is fertile and rice is cultivated intensively. The Ma-Gan, which is 1,220 kilometers long, is the longest river on the island. From its source in the Anle plateau, it forms the boundary between the provinces Han and Shu and draining into the Odufart Sea. The Ma-Gan delta, in Southern Indrala, covering about 40,000 square kilometers, is a low-level plain not more than three meters above sea level at any point and criss-crossed by a maze of canals and rivers. About 10,000 square kilometers of the delta are under rice cultivation, making the area one of the major rice-growing regions of the world. The western bank of the Ma-Gan River is covered by dense jungle and mangrove swamps. The climate of Indrala can be described as tropical and warm. Its position between 0 and 15 south latitude endows the country with a warm climate moderated by ocean winds and considerable moisture. The mean temperature ranges from about 16 °C (61 °F) in the Central Highlands, where frost may occur for several days in the winter, to a maximum of approximately 33 °C (91 °F) in other low-altitude areas. The average yearly temperature ranges from 28 °C (82 °F) to nearly 31 °C (88 °F). Government and Politics Under its current constitution the government is known as the State of Indrala.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=124226#p124226. Like most states with constitutional monarchies, Indrala has a government controlled by the legislature with a nominal emperor. On the provincial and local level, there is both an elected, semi-autonomous executive and legislative branch, and their decisions can be appealed to a national court system. Indrala is a constitutional monarchy. The democratically-elected Chief Minister is the head of government, while the Emperor serves as the head of state. Foreign relations Traditionally, Indrala has maintained strong positive relations with monarchist nations, such as Vanuku. Additionally, it maintains a historic connection with Seleyan nations such as Kalistan and Baltusia as well as its former colonial possessions, such as Dalibor. Administrative divisions Indrala is divided into five provinces: Han, Shu, Anle, Min and Jiaozhi. Military Traditionally, Indrala had one of Terra's most accomplished and developed armed forces however recent neglect by the national government has caused many aspects to slip into decline. Nonetheless, the Indralan Navy (still known as the Imperial Army Navy in spite of the republican form of government) maintains a reputation as one of the best trained in the world. In addition to the Navy, the remaining branches of the Imperial Armed Forces are the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. Furthermore, there are two independent strands: the Imperial Guards and the 14th Artillery Division. The former is the collective name for Indrala's special forces, under direct command from the Chancellor. Meanwhile, the 14th Artillery Division is the Imperial Army's strategic missile arm which was traditionally charged with managing the nation's nuclear arsenal. Demographics Indrala has a population of 99,599,549 (as of 4300). Generally speaking, Indrala is a relatively homogeneous state with over eighty percent of the population being Indralan. Related to other Gao-Showan peoples, the Indralans originated from Dovani and migrated to the island thousands of years ago, hence their distinction from other Gao-Showan groups. Kyo, Dihn/Dinh, Phra, Bianjie, Kunihito, and Utari people make up most of the remaining Indralan population although there are some smaller minorities too. Most non-Indralans migrated to the island during the time when the country had a significant number of colonial possessions abroad. Some, though, have arrived more recently. The most recent data collected on Indrala's ethnic breakdown can be found in the most recent cultural protocol update. Education A centralized administration in Indrala oversees the process for the education of children from kindergarten to the third and final year of high school. The school year is divided into two semesters, the first of which begins in the beginning of March and ends in mid-July, the second of which begins in late August and ends in mid-February. The schedules are not uniformly standardized and vary from school to school. Most Indralan middle schools and high schools have school uniforms, modeled on western-style uniforms. Indrala is one of the top-performing countries in reading literacy, maths and sciences. The country is well known for its high feverish outlook on education, where its national obsession with education has been called "education fever". Higher education is a serious issue in Indralan society, where it is viewed as one of the fundamental cornerstones of Indralan and Jienist life. Indralans view education as the main propeller of social mobility for themselves and their family as a gateway to the Indralan middle class. Graduating from a top university (in particular, a 'KITE' university) is the ultimate marker of prestige, high socioeconomic status, promising marriage prospects, and a respectable career path. Not having a university degree carries a major cultural stigma as those who lack a formal university education face social prejudice and are often looked down upon by others. Indrala's literacy rate is 89.7%, reflecting the economic disparity between highly educated urban Indralans and less well-connected rural Indralans. Religion The most widely practiced religions in Indrala are Guidao and Jienism. Guidao has been the spiritual religion of Indrala since the foundation of the City of Mengmai. Ji Enzi (Jienfushi) was the founder of Jienism, which is a social and moral philosophy that incorporates Guidao, but places a greater emphasis on Tian/Shangdi (God), ancestral veneration, and natural spirits. Jienism plays a major role in Indralan society in is the state philosophy. In addition, there are numerous minority religious groups, notably Daenists (primarily Mazdâyanâ and Zenshō) and Hosians. Most Indralan Hosians are members of the Theognosian Church, but a new branch is beginning to pick up steam in the eastern side of the island. Language In Indrala, the primary language of government is Indralan (Indralan: 普通話, Pǔtōnghuà), which can be literally translated as 'Common Tongue'. A Gao-Indralan language related to the Kunikata language spoken in Sekowo and Mikuni-Hulstria, it is traditionally written in Gaozi, a Gao-Showan ideographic script. However, the Selucian alphabet is used for teaching the language and clarifying meaning in certain circumstances. In addition, several local dialects of the Indralan language exist. Culture The culture of Indrala reflects the complexity of the history of Indrala through the blending of diverse indigenous cultures with the culture of Aloria, which controlled the island for almost two centuries, and other foreign influences such as Rildanorian and Hulstrian. Direct Alorian colonial immigration to the island ended in 1912 with the introduction of home rule and responsible government in the form of the Dominion of Indrala, although formal Alorian colonial institution was not abolished or expelled until 1938. As a result, there is a significant amount of Alorian and other Artanian influence in Indralan customs and traditions. One of the most visible western legacies is the prevalence of Alorian surnames, and names among Indralas. This peculiarity, unique among the people of pan-Gao origin, came as a result of a colonial decree, for the systematic distribution of family names, and implementation of the Alorian naming system on the population during the Alorian colonial era on the island. Although many families used Alorian style names for generations after the end of the colonial era, although there has been a growing movement in the restoration of ancient family names and using traditional Indralan given names. Economy The Indralan economy is the largest in Dovani and Seleya, and is one of the four largest in the world. It is a mixed economy dominated by family-owned conglomerates called caizus, however, the dominance of caizus have been challenged from time to time. Indrala had long been one of the richest nations in the world, however economic mismanagement during the He Restoration as well as various dictatorships which arose in the Third Republic made Indrala one of the poorest. Thus, Indrala has become famous for its spectacular rise from one of the poorest countries in the world to a developed, high-income country in just one generation. This economic miracle, which started in Jiaozhi and has become to be known as the Jiaozhi Miracle transformed Indrala's economy from being agricultural-based to a highly diverse, high-tech economy. Indrala still remains one of the fastest growing developed countries in the world. The Indralan economy is largely export based and as such successive governments have prioritized the ratification of multiple free trade agreements including the Indrala-New Endralon Comprehensive Free Trade Agreement (4356) among others. The rise of Indrala's large export-oriented entertainment industry, known as YingPop, has generated large amounts of tourism, guided by the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. WORK IN PROGRESS -- DO NOT TAKE BELOW AS CONTEMPORARY FACT Agriculture Indrala ranks fifth worldwide in farm output. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 16.6% of the GDP in 2810, employed 60% of the total workforce and despite a steady decline of its share in the GDP, is still the largest economic sector and plays a significant role in the overall socio-economic development of Indrala. Yields per unit area of all crops have grown since 2810, due to the special emphasis placed on agriculture in the five-year plans and steady improvements in irrigation, technology, application of modern agricultural practices and provision of agricultural credit and subsidies of the Hortal regime in the 2810's. India is the largest producer in the world of rice, tea, coconuts, tea, ginger and black pepper. It is the fourth largest producer of wheat, sugar and fish. It is the fifth largest producer of tobacco. Indrala accounts for 10% of the world fruit production with first rank in the production of bananas and mangoes. Industry Textile manufacturing is the second largest source for employment after agriculture and accounts for 26% of manufacturing output. Dengzhou has gained universal recognition as the leading source of hosiery, knitted garments, casual wear and sportswear. Dongzhou has gained fame for leather products. Business services (information technology, information technology enabled services, business process outsourcing) are among the fastest growing sectors contributing to one third of the total output of services in 2810. The growth in the IT sector is attributed to increased specialization, and an availability of a large pool of low cost, but highly skilled, educated and fluent English-speaking workers, on the supply side, matched on the demand side by an increased demand from foreign consumers interested in Indrala's service exports, or those looking to outsource their operations. Mining The country is rich with mineral and thermal energy resources. A recent discovery of natural gas reserves in the Magsalaya Oil fields off the northern coast is already being used to generate electricity in three gas-powered plants. Indralan gold, nickel, copper and chromite deposits are among the largest in the world. Other important minerals include silver, coal, gypsum, and sulfur. The industry went on a rebound starting in the early 2810's when the Hortal regime deemed an important law permitting foreign ownership of Indralan mining companies constitutional. References Category:Indrala Category:Seleya Category:Dovani Category:Countries Category:Gao-Showa